


Never Enough

by janeyseymour



Series: Put A Little Love In Your Heart [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Most of the time, Jane felt like a failure. Logically, she knew she couldn't fix everybody's problems, but that didn't stop her from feeling like she was failing her family. She's never enough.
Series: Put A Little Love In Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779991
Comments: 58
Kudos: 100





	1. Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so there's a lot of fics where Jane is the mom friend of the group and she is normally very put together. But even the most put together people in the world have doubts sometimes, and I wanted to explore that. Have a lovely day! 
> 
> TW: There is a bloody nose in this, so if that isn't your cup of tea, maybe don't read. I won't be offended! :)

Most of the time, Jane felt like a failure. She knew she couldn’t just fix Anne and Kat’s nightmares. She wished she could, but she couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t fix the way that Aragon, Anne, Cathy, and herself missed their children. She would do anything in her power to bring their babies back to them, but she knew she couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t help Cleves when she went into her rounds of self-loathing because He said something about her appearances. She could try, but she couldn’t convince her. Logically, she knew all of this. But that didn’t stop her from feeling like she was failing her family. 

The queens had just gotten off stage, and tonight hit all of them particularly hard. It wasn’t going to be an easy night for any of them- Jane knew that much. She would be up half the night talking with Aragon, Anne, and Cathy about the children they had left behind. The other half of the night would be spent checking on Cleves, who would no doubt ignore her problems and tell Jane she was fine, and trying to calm down Anne and Kat from the nightmares they were bound to have. 

Jane wasn’t wrong. As soon as the gang had piled through the door to their home, Cleves ran to her room claiming she was going to get to sleep early. There was no truth to this statement. All of the queens saw right through her. Instead, she would spend most of her night staring at herself in the mirror before she finally would give in to sleep. Anne dragged herself to her room, announcing she was “in need of some beauty sleep”. Aragon and Cathy had wandered into the kitchen to make tea, but not before telling Jane they would be back to discuss a few things with her. Kat had sat down on the couch, motioning for Jane to sit with her. And Jane? Well, Jane wanted to run to her room and cry. She knew she was going to finish this night sobbing, feeling like she failed her family again. But she didn’t. Instead, she went and sat down on the couch next to her dear Kat, who curled into her warmth. 

The two in the kitchen had returned with mugs of tea for themselves and Jane and a mug of hot chocolate for Kat. They had settled in and began to reminisce. Sometime after they had begun talking, Kat had laid her head down in Jane’s lap. Jane, absentmindedly stroking her hair, sent the girl into a deep sleep. It wasn’t until hours later that Jane had looked at the clock and realized just how late it had gotten. 

“It’s two in the morning ladies. I’m calling it a night. Thank you for staying up to talk Catherine. I would say thank you to you Cathy for staying up, but we all know you would still be up regardless.” Aragon’s smile faltered slightly, making Jane feel guilty, but she knew that the other queens needed their sleep, and she had to coax Kat into going to her room. Jane shifted Kat off of her lap as gently as she could before picking up the four, now empty, mugs and dropping them in the sink.

“You should do them tonight,” Jane scolded herself. Tiredness had taken over though, so she walked away and back into their living room, smiling softly as she laid her eyes on Kat sleeping peacefully. 

This had happened before. Jane and Kat would fall asleep watching a television show. The blonde queen would wake up with a sore neck and gently guide the youngest queen to bed. 

Sighing, the third queen quietly walked over to the fifth queen and shook her gently. 

“Kitty dear? It’s time to go to our rooms and get some proper shut eye.” What happened next was something Jane wasn’t expecting. 

“Jane what the hell?” Kat jumped up from the couch. “I was finally getting some peaceful sleep- something I did  _ not  _ think I would be getting tonight, and you just had to wake me!” The pink haired queen stormed up the steps, leaving a stunned Jane alone. The woman took a few deep breaths before trudging up the stairs.

Jane walked by Anna’s room, hesitant to check up on her. God forbid she upset Anna after she upset her Kat. She would be devastated. That’s when Jane heard muffled sobs coming from the red queen’s room. Against her better judgement, she knocked on the door. The quiet crying quickly turned into silence, and before Jane knew what she was doing, she was turning the knob and letting herself into Anna’s room. 

“Jane! Get out of here! I didn’t tell you to come in,” Anna shut the door in her face before muttering, “You can’t fix me Jane. Stop trying.” 

The blonde let her head drop. She really couldn’t do anything right today, could she? She was so close to locking herself into her room when she heard screams coming from down the hall. Anne’s screams. 

The blonde rushed to her room. Whipping the door open, she was met with Anne flailing about in her bed, sweat beading at her forehead. Jane quickly walked over to the second queen, shaking her gently. 

“Anne? Anne, love. It’s Jane. You need to wake up.” This didn’t work, and Anne’s fist collided with her nose. Jane’s nose began to gush blood, but she didn’t have time to react before Anne’s voice rang out through the room.

“Get away from her Henry! Wasn’t it enough beheading me?” Anne screamed in her sleep. “Do  _ NOT _ touch her!” 

The tired blonde restricted the girl’s limbs before shaking her violently. Anne jolted up from her nightmare, the two queens crashing heads. 

“Anne, honey. You’re in the twenty-first century with all of the queens. You’re safe,” Jane tried to soothe her but to no avail. 

“No- no! You’re wrong! You’re dead!” Anne squeaked out between sobs. Jane wrapped the girl in her arms, instructing her breathing. Slowly, the green queen’s breathing began to level out, and she turned to look at Jane. 

_ Blood. _

“Oh my God! Jane, Jane y-you’re bleeding!” Anne’s breathing began to quicken again.

“Sweetheart, it’s fine. It’s nothing I can’t fix. But you need to-” But Jane hadn’t been able to see herself. Unbeknownst to her, her nose was still pouring blood. There was blood all down her face at this point, and it was starting to drip down her neck. 

“Jane! Oh my- Oh my God! Jane!” Anne just continued to shriek. A few seconds later, Anne’s door flung open, revealing what looked to be like a very stressed out Kat running to Anne and engulfing her in a hug. 

“Just get out. Haven’t you done enough tonight?” The iciness in Kat’s voice pierced straight through Jane’s heart of stone. 

Jane was stunned to say the least. Kat, her Kat, never spoke to anyone like that. Before the tears that had welled up in her eyes had time to fall, she bolted out of the room whispering her apologies. 

The blonde, and now bloody, queen quietly padded into the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. She understood why Anne had begun to freak out. Blood always reminded her of the past. 

Quickly and quietly getting the blood to stop flowing, she cleaned herself up and got a better look at her nose- it was already bruising. Surely, she was going to have to make a doctor’s appointment just to ensure that nothing was broken. Now that her mind was on her nose, she noticed that it was throbbing. It hurt more than she had realized. 

“Oh dear lord...” Jane muttered to herself. No wonder Anne had flipped out. The queen made her way to her room as quietly as possible and had barely shut the door before she slunk down to the floor and broke down in sobs. 

“Why am I never enough?” She cried, looking up at the sky. “What have I done wrong in this life that I deserve to feel like this?” 

Eventually, she picked herself up, seating herself at the desk she had gotten. Jane wasn’t usually one to write, but she knew she had to get all of her feelings out. Picking up a pen with her shaky hand, she began to write. 

_ Why am I never, ever good enough? I walked through my last life feeling like I was never good enough, and when I finally did the one thing I’ve ever done right, I had to die. I gave birth to the one legitimate son for Henry, and I wasn’t even able to be there to see him grow. I couldn’t even be a mother to my son. That’s the biggest failure of all. And from what I’ve read, he didn’t even live to see what his life would turn out to be before he joined me among the dead.  _

_ And then why the  _ ~~_ hell  _ ~~ _ heck was I chosen to be reincarnated? I understand why the rest of them were. Aragon is so outspoken and graceful. She’s teaching all of the young girls and women in our audiences every night to use their voices. Anne is a ball of light, even if she does cause trouble once in a while- but the world needs Anne Boleyn and all of her spunk. Anna is teaching all of our audiences to be unapologetic for being themselves. Kat needs her story told, and she’s the only one who can do it justice. And Cathy is the one who was able to put all of our stories together. I mean, for heaven’s sake, she wrote our dialogue for the show! But me? Why? I was the boring and devoted wife. I did nothing except die. From what I’ve read, in my reign, I never even said one thing that anybody bothered to write down to remember. It’s almost as if- if I wasn’t H- his wife, it’s like I wouldn’t have even existed.  _

_ All of the queens have adapted to this strange modern world we’re living in. Even Aragon has come to understand most things. And I- for the life of me- can’t even turn on the television or the computer without having to ask Katherine for help. Gosh, she probably gets so annoyed that I can’t do anything in this modern world right. Although, I suppose it makes sense right? Since I couldn’t do anything right in my last life either. Funny how that worked out. _

Jane laughed bitterly at what she had written. She didn’t even bother to wipe her tears. They flowed freely onto the paper, smudging what she had written. That didn’t stop her from continuing to write.

_ Jesus Christ Jane. You can’t even write a paper without messing it and smudging everything because you can’t do anything right.  _

_ Tonight was one of the worst shows that we, as a group, have collectively put on. Everybody got hit hard with emotion tonight, making some awkward silences at the parts where we were supposed to get laughs. I barely even got through “Heart of Stone”. I mean what was I meant to do?  _

_ It only got worse as the night went on. Talking with the moms of the group definitely helped at first, but when I called it a night, I saw Catherine’s face drop. She wanted to keep talking, and of course I ended it. Then I didn’t clean the mugs like I should have. I’ll just have to get up early tomorrow to do them I guess. And then Kat happened. And then Anna. She’s never pushed me out of her room. And then Anne. I caused poor Bo to panic because I didn’t think. And gosh- my nose. IT HURTS.  _

_ But what really broke me was Kat. Katherine. I have never seen or heard her so- harsh before. My Kitty. I can’t believe I caused that. As if my waking her up wasn’t enough, she has to handle Anne now while I sit here pathetically writing this note. (*Reminder: rip this to shreds. Burn it. Do not let anyone else see this. They’ll only think I’m more pathetic than they already do.) The way she stormed away. I mean, Kat has gotten upset with me before, but never mad. And when she walked into Anne’s room, the way she asked me “Haven’t you done enough tonight?”.  _

_ I doubt any of the queens know this, but I would quite literally go through everything I did all those years ago again to ensure that they were happy, healthy, and safe. I spend every waking minute of this life trying to protect them, and give them everything that they deserve in this world, and yet it still isn’t enough. What am I supposed to do at this point? I’m not even quite sure.  _

The woman set down the pen, and read back what she wrote.  _ Pathetic, _ she thought. 

Jane cried herself to sleep that night. 


	2. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine wanders into Jane's room after a nightmare and discovers the writing the older woman had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I wrote a bit more, and I'm sure there is more to come, but my writing tends to be sporadic, and I got to a part that seemed to be like a good ending for a chapter, so here we are. Once again, have a lovely day!

After Anne had calmed down, Kat was able to go back to her room, but in order for her to get there, she had to pass Jane’s. The pink haired queen did regret how she had spoken to her mother-figure. She would apologize, if Jane would listen. Of course the blonde queen would listen though. Kat knew this. In fact, Kat could guess that tomorrow, Jane would be up early and cooking them breakfast as a way of apologizing. 

The youngest queen stood outside of Jane’s room for a few seconds, hearing nothing. She must have gone to sleep. Kat so desperately wanted to run into the room and fling herself into the third queen’s arms but decided against it. She was probably asleep anyway. It had taken at least a half an hour to get Anne to calm down enough to give into sleep once again. 

Once she had settled back into her bed, Kat tossed and turned before giving into the restless sleep that was waiting for her. 

Around an hour later, Kat woke up sweating. How she hadn’t screamed, she wasn’t quite sure. The nightmare she had was horrifying to say the least, and she had woken up shrieking for far less terrifying dreams. The fifth queen curled into herself, trying to come to terms with the fact that it was, in fact, just a dream. 

What she really wanted to do was seek out the blonde queen for comfort. Jane always knew just what to say and do to bring her back to the reality that she was safe. 

“No one’s going to hurt you anymore Kitty. Not with me around,” she would say. But Kat was certain Jane wouldn’t do that for her tonight. Not after she had treated her mother figure so poorly. And so, the pink haired queen cried. She cried until there were no tears left, just small trails of where the river of tears had previously been flowing. 

Against her better judgement, Kat slowly rose out of bed and padded down the hallway on her way to the kitchen. When she reached Jane’s door however, the young girl hesitated. She rapped on the door lightly, hoping she would get a response. Nothing. Quietly, she pushed the third queen’s door open. Jane’s desk lamp was still on. The queen seemed to be asleep in bed, but the tear stains down her cheeks and the bruising on her nose were not unnoticed by Kat. 

“Jane?” She whispered, not wanting to wake the queen in bed. Jane only turned over so that her back was facing Katherine. 

“Yes, love?” Jane’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Is there something I can do for you?” 

“I uh,” Kat began to stumble over her own words. “I had a bad dream. Can I stay with you for tonight?”

“Of course honey.” Jane shuffled her body over to the far side of the bed but made no efforts in rolling onto her back like she normally would. 

“Can I turn off the desk light?” A slight nod from Jane had the fifth queen making her way to the desk, noticing the piece of paper Jane had written earlier. “What is this?” Kat asked. 

“Oh don’t worry about it dear. Just some notes for the show tomorrow.” Kat glanced at the paper, seeing the first words written in Jane’s almost perfect cursive.

_ Why am I never, ever good enough? _

The words broke her. Kat knew now was not the time to address the issue but made a mental note to read the rest of what Jane had written. 

The queen turned off the light and headed towards the bed. Slowly, the fifth queen slipped into the bed, anxiously awaiting her mother’s arms to wrap around her like they do so often when Kat has had a nightmare. They never came. Kat curled into Jane, hoping she would turn around. She wouldn’t. 

“Uhm, Jane?” Jane gave a tired hum, proving she was listening. “Could you like, hold me?” 

“Of course Kitty.” Jane rolled over unceremoniously and extended her arm out. The younger one quickly curled into her, laying her head by the blonde’s heart. 

“I love you Mom,” Kat looked up at Jane and whispered. The older woman stiffened, but only for a second.

The girl only pulled the “mom” card when either of them were vulnerable. Kat knew that at this point, she had called the older woman mom because she knew Jane was hurting. Jane was oblivious to this. She had done her best to hide her emotions from the younger queen and figured she had called her mom because she had a nightmare. Kat feared she had scared her bed mate before she felt Jane relax again, and she even saw a small smile appear on the blonde's face.

"I love you too Kitty Kat."

Jane quickly fell back to sleep, but Kat wasn’t quite ready to succumb to the sleep she so desperately wanted even though she knew the nightmares couldn’t get her now that she was in Jane’s arms.

_ Not enough?  _ Kat thought.  _ How could she not be enough? _ Kat silently thought for a bit when it hit her. Jane was always so busy doing everything for everybody else. Almost no one was there to do anything for Jane. With those thoughts fresh in her mind, the youngest queen fell into a fitful sleep. 

  
  



	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat starts to see things she hadn't about Jane before. Jane is as dumbfounded as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are again, with another chapter. It's mostly just filler, but it's something. I wanted to thank everybody for the sweet kudos and words. I honestly didn't think anybody would read this, and if they did, I figured nobody would pay it any attention. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. As always, have a lovely day!

The next morning, Kat was surprised to still feel Jane’s weight in bed next to her. Kat glanced at the clock, it was only six in the morning- even Jane wouldn’t wake up this early on a show day. The pink haired queen willed herself to go back to sleep, curling more into Jane. Even in her sleep, the older of the two pulled her close, letting her know she was safe. Kat clung to her, trying to get the idea across that she too was there for Jane. 

The two stayed like this for a bit before Katherine pulled away as slowly and as quietly as possible. The more sleep Jane could get after last night, the better. She turned off the alarm clock and went to kiss Jane’s forehead but stopped when she noticed the terrible bruising. 

“Oh Jane,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to her mother’s forehead. Kat made her way down to the kitchen, searching for aspirin. She found it, dumped two of the pills into her hand, grabbed a glass of water, and set them on Jane’s bedside table. Quickly, she turned over the page that Jane had written and pulled another piece of paper out, scribbling down a note. 

_ For you. x _

Satisfied, she made her way back down to the kitchen, noticing the empty mugs from the previous night. The pink haired queen quickly cleaned them and carefully laid them out to dry. Kat, not one to tidy up around the house often, made her way through the house, fixing every little detail that was off about the house. If pillows were out of place, they were fluffed and placed in the right spot. Little specks of garbage were picked up and placed in the trash can. If pictures hung on the wall were crooked, she straightened them. The last picture Kat straightened was a picture of Jane and her. The young queen vividly remembered the day this was taken. 

_ The group had just finished their second week of rehearsal for the show. Utterly exhausted, Kat had broken into tears.  _

_ “Love, are you okay?” Jane’s soft voice rang through. _

_ “I- uh, yeah Jane. I’m alright. This is all just-”  _

_ “Yeah. It’s a lot.”  _

_ “Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Kat fiddled with the sleeves to her sweater.  _

_ “There’s no need to be sorry.” _

_ “Oh, okay. Uhm, sorry.” _

_ “It’s quite alright dear.” Jane looked at her for a second with concerned eyes. “Can I hug you?” Before the blonde could even open her arms fully, she was trying to steady the weight of the pink haired girl that had flown into her arms. Jane held her for a few minutes before Katherine spoke softly. _

_ “Thank you Jane. I-” Kat cut herself off. “-thank you.” She kept herself buried in the third queen’s jacket.  _

_ “Of course honey. Anytime you need anything, I’m right here.” Jane pulled back only slightly to get a look at the young queen in her arms with a soft smile on her face, and that’s when Anne, unbeknownst to them, snapped a picture of them. _

Before today, Kat had admired the picture. Anne had caught such a simple moment. Jane was looking down at her with so much love and care, and Kat could feel an overwhelming amount of love every time she looked at it. Today though, Kat saw something she hadn’t seen before. Jane may have been looking down at her with love, but there were bags under her eyes, and they were sunken in. She looked utterly exhausted, and even in her own haze, she had put aside her own issues to help Kat. The pink haired queen softly touched the photo. This picture was surely her favorite before, but now she wasn’t so sure. She would make sure to ask Anne to get an image of Jane and Kat smiling, no sullen looks. 

Katherine stared a few other photos, only realizing that even though Jane always had a smile on her face, there were almost always bags under her eyes, poorly concealed by makeup. The poor blonde was clearly always exhausted, but she did her best to never let the other girls know. Kat thought about all the times Jane had stayed up half of the night with her because she couldn’t fall asleep. She thought about how Jane was almost always the first one awake, making coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and a delicious breakfast spread for the other queens almost every morning. She reminds herself to try to help Jane more often. 

Kat walked back to Jane’s room, she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 8:29. And next to it, Jane was sound asleep. Only a minute more, and the machine would be making loud noises, disturbing Jane’s peaceful slumber. She was grateful she didn't have to fumble with the machine so close to it going off, but Katherine knew that even though the alarm was turned off, Jane wouldn’t be asleep much longer. However, even an extra ten minutes of sleep would make a difference. Making her way down to the kitchen, the girl gathered various ingredients to make breakfast for Jane. 

A few short minutes later, Jane awoke surprised to find the space next to her empty. It was rare that after a nightmare Kat went back to her own room. Rolling over, she saw two pills, a glass of water, and a note from the girl that was in her arms a few short hours ago. The woman swallowed the pills, grateful for the thoughtfulness of her daughter. And then, she glanced at the clock. 8:40? She had slept later than she was hoping. She did have to clean the mugs out from the night before, and she had to make breakfast for the others after all. She swore she set her alarm. 

_ Just another failure, _ she thought. And then she remembered what she had written in her depressed state. She quickly made her way to the desk, noticing that the page she had written on was flipped over. Praying Kat hadn’t seen all of what she had written, she ripped the page out of the notebook and crumbled it up. She threw the paper ball into the trash bin and walked out of her room. 

She padded down the hallway silently and opened the door to Kat’s room. It would be empty. She crept through the quiet hallway avoiding any floorboards that were bound to squeak. She figured out where to step quickly after they moved into their house for fear that she would interrupt any of her fellow queens’ sleep. 

If Kat wasn’t in her own room or Jane’s room at this early hour, she was surely in Anne’s room. Jane cracked Anne’s door open just enough for her to glance in. Anne, dead asleep, was sprawled out in her bed and snoring lightly. But no Kat. To say Jane was confused was an understatement, but then again, she knew Kat had a tendency to get wrapped up in her phone when in the bathroom. 

She made her way through the hallway and down to the living room, plopping herself down on the couch for a few extra moments of so-called peace before starting with her day. Only then did she notice the room was immaculate. Every pillow was fluffed and put into its right place. The blankets were folded and neatly put away in the blanket bin Jane had insisted they get. And then she heard a quiet “oh shoot” come from the kitchen. 


	4. You Weren't Supposed To Know That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finds Kat. Kat finds Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Here we are, with yet another chapter. For what was supposed to be a one-shot, I sure have written a lot! Thank you for reading, and as always, have a lovely day!

Jane was met with Kat.

“Kat honey?” Jane’s voice startled her.

“Uh, Jane?!” Kat was quick to drop to the floor to clean up the egg she had dropped, not looking anywhere in the direction of Jane.

“What are you doing awake? And why didn’t you wake me and ask for breakfast if you were hungry?”

“I wanted to do something nice for you. You always make breakfast.” 

“Oh.”  _ I can’t even make my own daughter breakfast,  _ she thought. “Well, I can clean that up, and we can start fresh.” 

“No, really mom. I want to make you breakfast. I just thought I had more of a grasp on the egg then I did.” 

“Oh. Okay. Well, thank you.” Jane stayed in the doorway, not quite knowing what to do. She was so used to being the one in front of the stove, not having another queen wait on her.

“Don't thank me yet!” Kat laughed. “I haven't even served you yet!” 

“No Kat. Thank you for the aspirin this morning. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I just was up early and figured you might need it. I hope your nose is okay.”

“Nothing a doctor can’t look at and fix love.” Kat smiled at this, but she quickly turned her attention back to the breakfast she was determined to make. 

Jane made her way over to the sink, only then noticing the mugs that she had left there the night before weren’t there. A quick glance over to the drying rack, she plucked out her two favorite mugs.

“Okay, well I can at least be useful and get us some drinks. Would you like tea or hot chocolate today?” 

“Whatever you’re having is fine, thank you.”

Before she began though, she pressed a quick kiss to the other queen’s temple. 

“Thank you love.” 

“It really wasn’t a big deal.” 

“Honey, it is. Don’t think I don’t know it was you who cleaned the mugs your old mom was too tired to clean last night. And I know you were the one who spiffed up the living room as well. Thank you.” Kat turned a shade of pink.

“I just figured I would help out a bit. You seemed really tired this morning. I was actually going to bring your breakfast to you. Should’ve known you wouldn’t sleep for much longer after I shut your alarm off.” The pink haired queen shrugged, a small smirk appearing on her face.

“I knew I set my alarm last night! I thought I was going crazy when I woke up ten minutes late!” 

“I’m sorry. I just figured you could use the rest.”

“Well, I’m never tired enough to take care of my Kitty Kat. I hope you know that.” Jane forced a smile onto her face.  _ For heaven’s sake woman. Cover up the eye bags!  _ she thought to herself.

“I know. I just wanted to help out a bit mom. Well, here’s your eggs. I have a few things to work on before the show tonight, so I’ll be in my room! Love you!” The girl slid the dish on the kitchen table to the place where Jane sat so often.

Jane, not the one to sit at the head of the table, sat closest to the kitchen appliances. Anytime something wasn’t out on the table once everybody sat down, she was the first to stand up and get it. The blonde sat down in the familiar seat and dove into her breakfast.

Kat had partially lied to Jane. She did have things to work on, but they could wait. Right now, she needed to help her mother and, more importantly, read what Jane had written. The pink haired queen made her way to her room, stepping on all of the right squeaky floor boards, just in case Jane was listening. It gave the illusion she was in her room, but she quickly flew to Jane’s room afterwards, making sure to avoid each and every creaky floor board. 

Jane hadn’t realized Katherine also knew where to step in order to avoid making noise. Often, in the middle of the restless nights that Jane had, she would hear Kat making her way down to her room, much too exhausted to pay attention to where she was stepping. But Kat? She knew exactly what she was doing. She hadn’t meant to be sneaky at first when she had figured out how to move silently through the house. At first, she had learned because she often snuck down to the kitchen late at night, and she figured that she would get into trouble if she was caught in her late night endeavors- a feeling from the past. The first few times, she had made it down successfully, but once she was caught, she knew there were no consequences. So now, she freely stepped through the house. At night though, when she thought the other queens, specifically Jane, were asleep, she was careful to not make noise in the house. Sometimes, Jane would join her with a mug of tea. Lately however, the late night kitchen trips were few and far between. Instead, she would make her way straight to the blonde’s room in search of comfort. 

Jane had finished her eggs in a slow fashion savoring every last bite. Only thrice before had another queen attempted to cook for her. Aragon had made a Spanish dinner for the lot, Anne had  _ attempted _ to bake cookies with her for Christmas, and Katherine had made a cake for Jane’s birthday recently. 

She mosied over to the sink, quickly cleaning her plate and placing it in the drying rack. Only then did she remember that she was supposed to be making hot chocolate for her and Kat. Making her way over to the stove, she realized she had burnt the milk. _For heaven’s sake._ _Mistake after mistake after mistake._ The blonde discarded the burnt milk and whipped up the hot chocolate quickly, pouring the steaming liquid into the two mugs she had picked out earlier. A mug in each hand, she made her way to Kat’s room. 

“Kitty?” She knocked on the door with her elbow. “Sweet, I have some hot chocolate for you!” No response. She set one of the mugs on the floor and turned the knob. She was met with silence and no Katherine. She padded through the hall, seeing that none of the bathroom doors were closed. 

Why had Kitty lied to her? Jane stopped in her tracks when she saw her door cracked open. She knew she had closed it earlier. Why was Katherine in her room without her? 

“Kitty dear?” She pushed the door open and saw that the pink queen had made her bed for her. Then, she looked over at the desk in the opposite corner of the room. Katherine was holding a crumpled piece of paper, tears streaming down her face, not having noticed the blonde’s entrance.

“Katherine, you weren’t supposed to see that.” Jane’s voice was scarily low and calm considering how red in the face she was.

The fifth queen’s voice shook, “Mom, is this really how you feel?” 

Before she could make her way over to the third queen, Jane was gone, both mugs shattered on the floor, hot chocolate flowing everywhere. 


	5. You'll Suddenly See More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine lets the other queens know what is happening with her dear Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Here we are once more, with another chapter. As always! Have a lovely day!

Jane wasn’t quite sure where she was going, but she had never felt more out of place in the place that she loved to call home before. She quickly grabbed her keys from the mount by the front door and bolted. Locking herself in the car, she started the engine and drove off. 

Of course the found family lived in a safe development with several children around, so the speed limit was only ten miles an hour. Jane, ever the one to follow driving laws, did not go a single mile over. Even in her panicked state, she knew if she was reckless, now would be the time to cause a ruckus in the neighborhood. Had she turned around, she would have seen her daughter trying to catch her on foot. 

_ Thank God for cardio _ , Katherine thought. When the pink haired queen was sure Jane wasn’t going to be turning around any time soon, she gave up. Turning back towards their house, she began to walk home. 

The blonde queen was never one to text while in the driver’s seat, even if she were at a red light. Making a quick exception at a red light, she grabbed her phone and shot a quick text to her daughter. If she didn’t, Katherine would more than likely be rounding up the other queens and sending them on a search party. 

_ I’m sorry. Please don’t worry about me. I’ll be back in time for the show. I just need time to think.  _

Jane drove around aimlessly for hours. By noon, she had found herself at the theater. Knowing that some of the backstage crew would be there already, she went in.

“Jane?” One of the people from the wardrobe department asked.

“Hi love.”

“Are you alright? Your nose looks-”

“Of course I’m alright!” She plastered a grin on her face. “I’m just here to prepare some things for tonight.” 

“Okay. Let me know if I can be of any help to you at all.” Jane nodded politely and made her way to the dressing rooms. She sat down on the couch, and before she knew it, she was curled up and sleeping.

Meanwhile, the pink haired queen had made her way home, slamming the door. Only Aragon was awake. 

“Katherine!” She chided. “There’s no need for that. Everybody else is still asleep. No need to wake them.” 

“There is though.” Katherine grabbed a pot and a wooden spoon, banging them together as she walked through the hallway of bedrooms. “I need everybody up, and now!” Aragon stayed where she was. There was no way she was going to be involved in whatever acts of violence she had a feeling were going to occur.

Anna was the first out of her room, viciously trying to grab the pot away from the fifth queen. 

Cathy was next, stumbling out of her room with a confused look.

Anne looked furious. 

“Katherine Howard! There better be a damn good reason you just woke me up!” 

“Right now, dear cousin of mine, I’m Katherine Seymour, and there's a reason. Everybody needs to make their way to the kitchen now.” Kat’s tone had an edge that nobody had heard before. Silently, the queens made their way down, Kat only stopping into Jane’s room to grab the paper from the night before.

“Mom’s out of the house right now.”

“She didn’t even make breakfast?” Anne whined.

“Anne!” The other queens shouted at her. Katherine took a deep breath.

“No Anne. She did not. Last night was rough for all of us. But what we didn’t know is that it hits Jane a lot harder than we thought. I found this,” she gestured towards the paper. “And no, I’m not going to let you read it. She’s already embarrassed enough that I read it. But what I am going to tell you is, we all need to step up for Mom.”

“Kit what do you mean? Jane wants to do all of the things she does for us?” Anna asked genuinely.

“Of course she does. But does anybody ever do anything for her?” The queens looked at each other with blank looks. 

“Well, I do look after Jane when she is too ill to do anything,” Aragon muttered.

“I’m sorry Aragon? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Katherine’s voice was too sweet to be serious. 

“I’m sorry.” the gold queen folded her hands in her lap. 

“Can anybody else think of anything?” The group shook their heads guiltily. 

“I didn’t think so. So from now on, we’re pulling our weight around the house. I know Mom likes to do a lot, but that doesn’t mean we can’t help out.”

“What’s the plan?” The green queen looked eager to help. Kat figured it would take some pushing to get her cousin to help, but she was pleasantly surprised. 

“Catalina, can you make breakfast and then begin to clean the bathrooms? Anne, you’re in charge of dishes and laundry. Anna, you’re going to dust, vacuum and mop. Cathy, organize whatever you can think of, and in a way that Mom will know. Simple, not some fancy way of organization that only you’ll remember. Everything is a mess and needs to be organized. I’m going to start cleaning Mom’s room. I’ll make my way through everybody else’s rooms sometime throughout the week.” 

The four nodded. For being so submissive most of the time, Katherine had commanded the room. Before long, breakfast was set in front of them, and Anne only continued to beg the pink queen to give more details.

“Kitty, can you please tell us what Jane wrote?” Anne pestered. “If I’m doing all of this work for the woman, I at least want to know why.”

Catalina spoke up, “I would also like to know. I’m worried. If we’re doing all of this, something is wrong.”

“Mom thinks she isn’t enough. She feels like she’s a failure. What she thinks of herself is obviously not true, and we need to step up and be there for her. I know she would rather throw herself into caring about all of us instead of caring for herself. Someone needs to be there for her. We all need to be there for her, and not just today. Everyday.”

Anne nodded. She felt guilty. Jane was always doing something for one of the queens, whether it be sitting with them in complete silence just to keep them company or staying up the whole night with her because she had a nightmare. Anne vowed to herself she would be there for Jane.

Anna nodded. She made a mental note to buy Jane some flowers and her favorite chocolates. The blonde never indulged herself enough. A few chocolates wouldn’t hurt, right?

Cathy nodded. She would research everything she could about Jane’s Edward and compile it all into one book just for Jane. 

Aragon nodded. She decided then she would check in on Jane more often. Even though Aragon was probably the one around Jane the most after Kat, she did realize Jane often projected the attention to the other queens. She would make sure to do the same for her fellow friend. 

Once they finished breakfast, the five went back to their chores for the day. 

Kat made her way to Jane’s room with a dustpan and broom. Sweeping up the shattered mugs, the pink queen noted that she would have to find replicas of the now broken mugs. Jane’s light gray carpet was now stained brown. It had settled, but there had been worse messes in the house that were now almost unnoticeable. 

“Does anybody know where the carpet cleaner is?” She shouted. 

“Here! Lucky for you, I just organized all of Jane’s- our cleaning supplies.” Cathy handed her the cleaner. 

“Thank you.” The pink haired queen worked quickly. Picking herself up off the floor, she glanced around the room. Jane’s room was almost immaculate as always. There were a few things out of place however. She straightened the pillows, put pens and paper in the places she knew Jane liked them, vacuumed, straightened out pictures, and finally grabbed the glass from earlier and brought it down to the kitchen. 

To say Katherine was impressed with her fellow queens work would be an understatement. In the short time she had been in the blonde’s room, Aragon had cleaned up breakfast, and was now hauling all sorts of cleaning supplies into one of the bathrooms. Anne had done the dishes and cleaned up most of the kitchen. Anne passed by her with a load of laundry. 

“If any of Jane’s things need washing, put her basket outside the door. I’ll do them next.”

The floors were immaculate, and the kitchen floor sparkled thanks to Anna. Cathy was currently working on organizing the movies that had been haphazardly thrown into the tv stand.

“Do you think if I organized them by genre and then alphabetical order, Jane would like that?” 

“I’m sure she would love that Cathy. Simple, but detailed enough.” 

“Kat, I’m going to the store. Wanna join?” Anna’s head popped through the door frame of the kitchen.

“Yeah sure. I might as well pick up a few things.”  _ Jane’s favorite tea, one of the magazines she saw the blonde reading so often. Maybe some of her favorite flowers. _

The two found themselves wandering the aisles of the grocery store down the road from them.

“Jane likes truffles, right?”

“They’re her favorite.” Anna nodded, grabbing three packs of the chocolates. The two had walked in mostly silence until Anna spoke.

“So, Jane’s really hurting.”

“Yeah. She is.”

“I can’t say it's surprising.”

“What?”

“You know,” Anna trailed off. “I’m more observant than you think. Jane has been looking exhausted for a while now. I know I said she wants to do all of this for us, but I’ve done small things here and there to try to help out, but she always finds me and insists on helping. She was bound to crack at some point. I’m just glad we’re here to put her back together.” 

“Me too. Mom needs us more than ever right now.” Kat grabbed the third queen’s favorite tea- pomegranate-raspberry. The two checked out and headed home. 

The two walked into the, for once peaceful, house. Cathy had finished her organizing and was now seated on the couch, laptop and notebook out. 

“I’m just doing some research. Jane hasn’t ventured all that much in reading up on Edward. Figured she might like to have it all compiled somewhere.”

“That’s rad,” the red queen smiled. 

“Where are Catalina and Anne?” 

“The bathroom.”

If the two of them were together, Kat never would’ve known. Those two were almost always bickering, although mostly in a playful fashion. Kat made her way to one of the bathrooms- sparkling clean. She made her way to the next bathroom, hearing the two hushed voices.

“If Kitty is having all of us doing this, there seriously has to be something wrong with Jane. Do you think she’s okay?” Anne sounded nervous.

“I’m sure everything with being the mom friend has taken a toll on Jane. We just have to watch out for her. Jane’s going to be alright.” 

Katherine opened the door, amazed. Both Aragon and her cousin were on their hands and knees scrubbing every inch of the bathroom. This bathroom was well on its way to being just as sparkling as the other. 

“Mom’s gonna be fine Annie. She let me know she would be back in time for the show. Thank you for helping. Is there anything I can do to help?” The pink queen tied her hair up and was reaching for a pair of gloves when Aragon gently smacked her hands away.

Aragon smiled softly before saying, “Go find your mama. I’ve got it around here for a while. Keys are hanging up.” 

Kat didn’t have to be told twice. 


	6. Sit With Me In Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat finds Jane. It wasn't too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Here I am, once again. As always, have a lovely day!

Jane didn’t go very many places. It shouldn’t be too hard to find her. Katherine took one of the small cars the group had and set out towards the park. Often, she and Jane would go there if something was bothering either of them. She didn't spot Jane’s van though, so she continued to drive to the nearby coffee shop. Although Jane wasn’t the biggest coffee drinker, she often found herself there for the calming atmosphere and the different blends of tea offered there. There was no sign of Jane being there either. The only other place the pink haired queen could think of was the theater. 

Pulling up to the theater, she instantly recognized all of the cars, namely the silver van the third queen had claimed as her own.

_ “Katherine, for the last time, I’m not teaching you how to drive in my van. You can learn how to drive using one of the other cars.” _

_ “Your van?”  _

_ “Well, I am the only one who drives it,” Jane shrugged with a small smile on her face. _

_ “You just don’t want me to put your precious car in any danger. Do you not trust me Jane?” _

_ “Kitty, I do trust you. It would just be weird to be in the passenger seat of Lady.” _

_ “Did you actually name the van ‘Lady’?” _

_ Jane chuckled, “I may have. And besides, it’s a big car. I think it would be easier for you to learn in one of the cars, not a van.”  _

_ Kat thought this over for a moment before sighing, “I guess that makes sense.” _

The fifth queen pulled into the spot next to Jane and made her way into the theater. The first thing she did was go to the stage to look for her mother in a random seat in the audience. Quite often, Jane liked to sit in the audience seats claiming it let her have a different perspective in life. 

_ “Jane? Why aren’t you sitting on stage?”  _

_ “It's nice once in a while to have a change of perspective, both literally and figuratively.” _

_ “You’re so weird sometimes. You know that right?” _

_ “And yet, you still love me.” Jane ruffled the girl’s hair quickly before smoothing it back over. _

_ “I do. Can I sit here with you? Maybe I need a change of perspective too.” _

_ “Of course love. You don’t have to ask.” The blonde wrapped an arm around Kat and pulled her close.  _

_ The pair sat there until they were called back to the dressing rooms to prepare for the second show of the day.  _

_ “Well, I guess we should get going.” Jane went to stand but was quickly seated when Kat flung herself into her arms.  _

_ “Thank you,” Kat stated clearly before mumbling, “Mom” for the first time.  _

_ Without hesitation, Jane replied “Of course love.” She kissed the girl’s temple and began to guide the two towards the dressing room. _

_ The fifth queen wondered if Jane had heard her. If she did, the blonde hadn’t shown any signs of hating the nickname. She’d have to try it out again another time and more clearly. _

Of course, Kat wouldn’t find her mom in the audience seats. The next place she checked was the lobby. Jane, ever the kind queen, enjoyed speaking with everybody involved in their show. 

_ “Jane, what are you doing out here?” One of the ushers asked, hesitant to speak to the past queen. _

_ “Allison, you don’t need to be afraid of me. I may have been a queen in my past life, but right now, I’m just a normal person- just like you.” _

_ “Well, yes, but-” _

_ “But nothing! I just wanted to come say hello and thank you for all of the hard work you’ve put into being here for all of us.” _

_ “Well, of course. I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.” _

_ “That’s very kind of you to say. Now, how are you?”  _

_ The two dove into conversation until the stage manager made the thirty minute call.  _

_ “Well, that’s your call,” Allison smiled. “I’ll see you around, have a good show!” The usher went to move, but Jane simply grabbed her hand. _

_ “Nonsense. We were having a conversation. If I’m a few minutes late to warm-up, it’s no big deal.” _

_ “Are you sure?”  _

_ “Of course.” So the two continued to speak, losing track of time until Anne’s voice rang through. _

_ “Jane! Oh my god, we’ve been looking for you forever! Ten minutes to places!” The green queen huffed.  _

_ “Anne, calm down. We already did one show; I’m warmed up enough. I was just chatting with Allison for a bit.” The blonde shot Allison a smile. _

_ “Well, I’m assuming I should probably go out and help everyone else. It was really great talking to you Jane. Thank you, and have a wonderful show!”  _

_ “Thank you dear,” The kind queen gave her a quick hug before being pulled off by a very annoyed Anne.  _

_ “You guys will never guess where I found her,” Anne practically shouted. _

_ “I was only talking to one of the theater’s employees. I really don’t see what’s so wrong with that.” _

_ “They’re not queens Jane. You should’ve been back here.” _

_ “Well Anne, I’ll tell you what I told Allison. Yes, we were queens in our past life. Right now though, we’re just normal people. We don't live in a palace anymore. We do things for ourselves now. We’re not above anybody. And besides, it’s better to just be kind to everybody.” _

_ From that day on, the other queens often joined Jane in conversing with the employees of the theater.  _

“Hey Allison, have you seen M- Jane?” 

“Hey Kat!” The usher smiled. “She was here a bit ago, I’m not too sure where she wandered off to though. Did you check the house seats?” 

“Yeah, she’s not there.”

“Oh. Well, Abby did say Jane told her she had some preparing to do for tonight. I’m not sure if that’s helpful or anything.”

“Alright, well thank you!” Kat wandered backstage and towards the dressing room. She pushed the door to their dressing room open. Glancing around, she noticed Jane’s belongings were neatly set at her station. One look at the couch had her heart melting. Jane was curled up into the corner of the couch half sitting up and very asleep. She looked much more at peace than she had this morning when she left the house in a panic. The pink haired queen pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before sending it to Aragon.

_ Found her. _

She debated on waking Jane up. She knew she shouldn’t, but the blonde would surely wake up with a sore in her neck if she stayed there much longer. Instead, Kat decided to gently move the sleeping figure into a more comfortable position. Laying a pillow down, she guided Jane’s head towards the pillow and successfully got the woman to lay down without waking her. 

Pulling out her phone, she decided she would stay with Jane in silence. So often, Jane had done the same thing for her. Now was the time for her to pay it back.

_ “Kitty?” Jane called from behind the door. “Are you alright?”  _

_ Katherine stayed silent. She desperately wanted to run into the warm arms she knew would be greeting her on the other side of the door.  _

_ “Sweetie, we don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I just don't want to leave you alone while you’re hurting like this.” The pink queen hesitated, but went and unlocked her door. She made her way back to her bed and buried herself in the many blankets and pillows she insisted on having on her bed. Jane opened the door, but stood in the doorway. _

_ “Is it alright if I come in?”  _

_ Kat unburied her face and gave a small nod she knew the blonde would see.  _

_ “Can I sit on your bed, or would you rather me sit elsewhere?”  _

_ Kat shuffled over in her bed and pointed next to her. Jane made her way over and sat down, keeping her distance from the young girl. The pink haired queen stayed silent but motioned for her to come closer. The third queen scooched over, but she still kept to herself. Kat nuzzled up against her, and Jane opened her arms. Almost immediately, the fifth queen was clinging to the blonde in any way she could.  _

_ “Hey, hey,” Jane whispered. “It’s alright. We don’t have to talk about it, but I think maybe we should find a more comfortable position for you. What do you think?” Kat nodded, but it was hard to change positions when the younger queen wouldn’t let go of the older one.  _

_ The two sat there in silence for hours, the only noise Kat could hear was the sound of Jane mindlessly running her fingers through her pink locks. The next thing knew, Kat was opening her eyes. _

_ “Have a good sleep honey?” Jane’s voice was soft. _

_ “I uh, yeah. How long was I asleep?” _

_ “Uhm, just about 2 hours I’d say.”  _

_ “Oh, I’m really sorry. You didn’t have to stay here with me.” Kat began to untangle herself from Jane’s hold. _

_ “It’s quite alright love. I really didn’t mind. If you would like, we can stay here as long as you want. It’s no trouble at all.” _

_ “I think I’d like that. Thank you Jane.”  _


	7. The Glue To Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens join together to help Jane some more, something Jane is unaware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Here is another update, and it's all starting to wrap up. I'm thinking there's going to be one final chapter to wrap this all up! Thank you for reading, and as always have a lovely day!

Meanwhile, at the house, Aragon had taken charge. 

“Anne! Did you really just turn Jane’s favorite shirt pink?”

“How was I supposed to know that would happen?” Anne shrieked.

“Bo, it’s like, the first rule of doing laundry!” 

“Well, Jane always does it! Besides, it doesn’t look that bad.”

“No, but it was Jane’s favorite!” 

“I’ll buy her another one,” Anna chimed in. “It’s just from Target.” 

“See! It’s fine. Has Kat found her by the way?”

“Yes.” The golden queen pulled up the picture Kat had texted her. 

“Jane’s asleep? During the day?” Cathy looked at the picture. 

“I guess she didn’t get much sleep last night. I heard her awake late into the night. Jane does always like to make sure we’re all okay when we have bad show days.” Anna really was more observant than the queens liked to give her credit for. 

“Okay, well, if Jane’s asleep, she’s going to be out for a while.” It was rare that the blonde took naps during the day, but when she did, she was asleep for hours. “I say we take this time to figure out how to pay Jane back for everything. Does anybody know what we should do?” 

Multiple ideas were thrown around. They could decorate their house and have a party for her. They could create a movie theater kind of environment in their living room and have a movie night after their show later. They could put together a scrapbook of their memories together for the silver queen. Ultimately though, they knew Jane wouldn’t want them fussing over her, so it was decided they would just get and do small and simple things for her. 

Aragon was going to make sure the queen in question was stocked up on her favorite teas, magazines, and had decided she would make dinner for the queens once a week. Even though she knew it would be hard to get Jane out of the kitchen, she would at least assist Jane in cooking. 

The green queen decided she would stop heely-ing around the house. While it wasn’t the biggest gesture, she knew it would mean a lot to Jane. There would be less messes, and they wouldn’t spend so much money on replacing vases the blonde liked to keep flowers in. She couldn’t promise that she wouldn’t heely around the theater, but if it kept their house cleaner, as Jane preferred, she would do it. 

Anna had found the one vase in the house that didn’t already have flowers in it and snuck her way to Jane’s room with her grocery bag. Sticking the yellow roses in the vase, she arranged them in a way that made each flower look as healthy and as beautiful as possible. She moved the vase to the window sill in the room and smiled. Pulling out the chocolates, she laughed. Maybe she had gone overboard in buying Jane three boxes, but did it matter? She knew Jane would appreciate each and every chocolate. The red queen placed the boxes at the end of the bed before turning to find a piece of paper and a pen. 

_ For you. You deserve it. We love you. _ Anna’s scribbled handwriting was nowhere near as elegant as Jane’s but she tried her best. Satisfied, she closed the door. 

Meanwhile, Cathy was still sitting on the couch with her laptop, finding every little bit of information on Edward that she could. She was determined to do this for her friend. It was definitely a project that was going to take a while, but if she spent all of her free time doing it, Jane would have the book by the end of the month. Although she knew she would be more exhausted than usual, it was worth it. Jane was worth every second. 

Once all of this was worked out, Catherine checked her cell phone for an update from Katherine. Of course, there was nothing, so she texted. 

_ Jane awake yet?  _ She was met with a picture of Jane, now laying down, her head in Kat’s lap. 

_ Well I guess that’s my answer. Let her sleep. I’ll drive the rest of us over to the theater in a little bit.  _

Catherine made her way into the kitchen and began to pluck ingredients from the various cabinets. Deciding to make a relatively easy meal for the queens, she got to work. She’d make sure to put some in a tupperware container to take to the blonde and pink haired queens later. 

A short while later, Aragon was attempting to round the remaining queens at the house into the car. 

“Who has Jane’s dinner?” Anne yelled, flailing around said container of food. “Oh, I do! Okay, who has her thermos of tea?”

“I do Anne. And Anna has her favorite mug to put it in once we get to the theater. Aragon has a bag with some extra clothes in it for her and the flowers. We have everything. Now let’s go.” Cathy loved Anne dearly and knew the green queen only wanted to make sure they had everything for Jane, but the second queen was beginning to get on her nerves as she asked about everything for the fifth time.

The queens arrived at the theater, and made their way in. Stopping by stage management, Aragon spoke to the head. 

“Hello Marta. Can I have a word?” The stage manager looked nervous.

“Of course Catalina. What’s up?”

“Tonight, we’re going to be ending our show a little differently. We’ll still do the MegaSix, but we have a little something extra tonight, so could you talk to lighting and have them keep the stage lit afterwards?”

“Oh yeah.” Marta visibly relaxed. “That’s an easy job. I figured it was going to be something a bit more difficult.” 

“No no. Very simple. Thank you so much.” Catherine went to turn before she paused. “Seriously, thank you for everything you do. Maybe next week, the crew can come over and we’ll have a nice dinner together or something.”

“I think we would all love that. Have a great show tonight!” Catherine and the other queens walked towards the dressing room with the third and fifth queen inside, only to find a note in Kat’s loopy handwriting. 

_ Mom’s still asleep. I had some of the crew move everybody’s stations for tonight to get ready so she could sleep as long as possible. Everything is in the other dressing room.  _

The four made their way to the dressing room that Anne, Anna, and Parr usually shared, seeing that everything had been arranged for them. It would be easier to hide everything from Jane this way anyway. 

After getting ready, Anne wandered to the other dressing room, Jane and Katherine’s dinner in hand. She texted Kat, asking if she could come in. Normally, she would have busted in and disturbed Jane’s sleep, but she now knew this was not the time for her reckless actions. She received a reply in seconds stating she could go in.

“Hey,” Anne whispered. “Catalina made some food for you two. I figured you might be hungry, and Jane might be hungry when she wakes up.”

“Thank you so much. I’m starving.” Katherine quickly dug into her food. “Holy- oh my god, this is amazing!”

“Catalina can cook.” Anne sat down. “Has she been asleep this whole time?”

“Yeah. She was asleep when I got here. Abby said she arrived around noon.” Anne took the time to look at Jane more in depth.

“Oh my god. I did that to her,” the green queen whisper-yelled. “Her nose is-”

“She’s gonna be fine Annie. She told me it’s, and I quote  _ ‘nothing a doctor can’t look at and fix love’ _ ,” The fifth queen did her best Jane impression. “And I already called the doctor. They’re gonna look at it tomorrow. I set up an appointment for her early in the morning. She just has to get through tonight’s show.” 

“I just feel really bad. I didn’t mean to do it, you know?”

“I know the feeling. Trust me, I’ve definitely gotten in my fair share of hits on her when she’s trying to calm me down. But she’s not going to be angry. She never is.” The two sat in silence for quite some time before Anne finally broke the silence. 

“You should probably start getting ready for the show you know.” 

“I know, I just don’t want to move and have her wake up before she needs to be awake.” The blonde’s routine was fairly simple and quick, always the last one to start her makeup and the first one to finish and assist the others. 

“I can do your makeup for you if you want? I know Jane normally helps you, but I wouldn’t mind.” 

“I’d really like that Annie. Thank you,” The pink haired queen smiled.

“And, all done!” Anne pulled the mirror from Kat’s station over for her. Kat admired the work. Maybe the second queen would do her makeup more often.

“This looks amazing! Thank you so much.” She gave her cousin a side hug, doing her best not to wake the sleeping queen still in her lap. 

“Oh and before I forget, we did plan a little thing for Jane after the show. Marta agreed to keep the lights up after MegaSix. We just got her some flowers and are all going to say thank you to her and everything. That’s alright, yeah?” 

“Yeah. She might be a little embarrassed with the spotlight on her for more than her song, but I think she’ll be happy. Thank you Annie.”

“Anything to help out Janey. She’s the glue to our family. She should know that.”

A knock on the door interrupted the moment the two queens were having. 

“Hey. Is it alright if we come in? We won't disturb her or anything. We just want to keep you guys company,” Cathy smiled shyly. Kat motioned for all of them to come in, and they settled into various places. Aragon sat at where her station normally would be, Anna perched herself on the couch’s arms, and Cathy settled for a place on the floor. They pulled out various things to keep them occupied for the time being- Aragon with a sudoku puzzle, Anne, Anna, and Kat with their phones, and Cathy pulled out her laptop to continue working on her project for Jane. A few minutes had passed when the silver queen finally began to wake up.

“Oh my god!” She sat straight up. “What time is it? Do I need to start getting ready for the show? Who needs help?”

“Mom, calm down.”

“Did I miss the show? What is happening?”

“Jane calm down. It’s like thirty minutes to show. We thought you could use the rest. We were just about to wake you. And nobody needs help tonight. We all got ready a bit early so we could keep you company,” Aragon didn’t look up from her puzzle, but the kindness in her tone shone through. 

“Here. Catalina made you some lunch, or dinner, whichever you prefer to call it.” Anne handed over the tupperware container. 

“And we have some of your favorite tea for you.” Anna passed over one of the blonde’s favorite mugs, one that was not shattered earlier. 

“Oh my. You guys certainly didn’t have to do all of this for me,” Jane blushed.

“No we didn’t, but we wanted to. Kat said she’d do your makeup while you ate. We’ll cover up that nose of yours too.” The first queen looked up and shot the third queen a smile. 

“Thank you guys. I uh, I really appreciate it.” The silver queen didn’t really know what else to say. She never expected them to take care of her the way they were right now. That was always her job. She couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Those thoughts were quickly pushed away as she gingerly took a bite of the food Anne had given her.

“Catherine this is wonderful!” She savored every bite, making sure to compliment the golden queen often. Meanwhile, Kat was gently putting her mom’s makeup on.

“I have to do your nose now. This might hurt a bit.” The fifth queen began covering the bruises as gently as she could. Jane did her best not to wince in pain, knowing it might hurt the other queen’s feelings.

“I’m really sorry about that Jane. I didn’t mean-”

“Love it’s alright. It’s nothing a doctor can’t look at and fix. I just have to make an appointment tomorrow.”

“Already done. At 9:30 tomorrow with Dr. Atkins,” Kat chimed in.

“Thank you dear. You didn’t have to do that. I could’ve done it.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Both queens knew that was a lie. Katherine rarely picked up phone calls, much less made them herself.

_ Jane had called the fifth queen multiple times and was beginning to get severely worried. _

_ “Katherine, I need you to pick up the phone. You’re worrying me dear.” She left a fifth voicemail. All she was trying to do was see if the girl needed anything from the grocery store. Huffing, she threw a few things into the shopping cart she figured Kat might want or need and made her way to the checkout. Arriving home, she managed to bring in all of the groceries by herself- something she had gotten used to.  _

_ “You know, it might be nice if someone helped me bring in all of our groceries once in a while,” she mumbled under her breath. She looked around to an empty downstairs. Seemingly, nobody had heard her. It was for the better that she was alone. While she was annoyed, she didn’t want to bother the other queens. Most likely, they were all doing other important things.  _

_ She set the groceries down and rushed to the pink queen’s room. She knocked and was greeted with a grinning Kat. _

_ “Hi Jane.” _

_ “Kitty! You’re alright!” The blonde wrapped her arms around her tightly, leaving the fifth queen rather confused. _

_ “Yes? I am alright?”  _

_ “Well then why didn’t you answer your phone? I tried calling you five times! I thought something had happened to you!” Kat looked at her nervously. _

_ “It’s quite alright love. I’m not mad. I just want to know why you didn’t answer.” Jane pulled away a bit and gave her a pointed look. _

_ “I just,” Kat sighed. “It makes me anxious. I wanted to pick up Mom. I really did. But I was scared too. I know it’s stupid but-” _

_ “Hey. Your feelings aren’t stupid. I just wanted to see if you wanted anything from the store after all. Next time, if I just text you, would that be better?” Kat nodded.  _

Before the group knew it, places were being called, and they were heading to the stage.


	8. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane realizes that maybe, just maybe, she was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! This is the end of this fic! For what was supposed to be a one shot, it sure did evolve into much more! Thank you to everybody for the kudos, sweet sweet comments, and for reading! As always, have a lovely day!

The show went about as smooth as it could go. The girls were motivated to make this a good show after the disaster that was the night before, and Jane’s newfound energy was only making each zinger she had that much better.  
“Heart of Stone” had gone about as well as it could. Jane broke down, but then again, she broke down into tears quite often during the song. To the audience and crew, it was wonderful acting. To the other queens on stage, it was apparent that the emotions of the song were real. They knew how Jane had felt the night before, and they could only hope that what they were going to do after the show would lift the blonde’s spirits. There wasn’t a dry eye in the theater, but the tears quickly dissolved into an uproar of giggles as “Haus of Holbein” started. Even Jane couldn’t contain her giggles throughout the number.  
“OH BOO HOO BABY MARY HAD THE CHICKEN POX AND YOU WEREN’T THERE TO HOLD HER HAND! YOU KNOW, IT’S FUNNY BECAUSE WHEN I WANTED TO HOLD MY NEWBORN SON, I DIED!” Jane screamed into the microphone. Of course, this line had hit her particularly hard tonight as she remembered what she had written before, and normally while Kat would giggle at this line, she heard the blonde’s voice break a bit more than usual. To everybody in the audience though, this was the highlight of the night. It didn’t help that Jane really milked the actions afterwards, sharply posing as elegantly as she could, even throwing in a royal wave. If she could make it lighter for herself, she would. There was no way she was going to break over a line that was clearly there for comedic purposes. The blonde shot a pointed look at Catalina, but everybody could see the slightest genuine smile shine through. Catalina had grinned back, knowing it was completely out of character for her. If even Jane was smiling genuinely afterwards, it was worth it to break.  
The group had just finished up the MegaSix, and Jane went to leave the stage first, as she usually did.  
“Hey Janey,” Anne spoke into the microphone. “Don’t go running off and losing your head quite yet.” The audience broke out into laughs.  
“Did we change the script, and I didn’t know it?” Jane whispered, but the microphone picked up her voice. The audience chuckled at the blonde’s confusion.  
“No we just have something a bit special tonight,” Aragon’s voice was the lightest it had been in a while. She turned to the audience, “So, we know you all have your speculations as to what kind of people we are outside of the show. People assume that I am much softer than I put off in the show. I refuse to state whether this is true or not.”  
“It’s true?” Jane quickly grabbed her microphone and spoke into it, allowing for the crowd to let out a few belly laughs.  
“Anyway,” the first queen continued, “Anne, Anna, and Kat are absolutely the three chaotic queens. Cathy over there really does always have her nose in a book. And Jane, dear sweet Jane, is just as motherly as you all think she is. She is our resident mom friend.”  
“Yes. Yes she is,” Kat exclaimed. “To me though, she’s a bit more than ‘mom friend’. It’s more like she is my mother.” The pink haired queen walked over to the blonde who still looked just as confused as before.  
“Guys, what’s happening?” Jane couldn’t hide the confusion that was written on her face.  
“So, tonight, we just wanted to say thank you to everyone’s favorite mom friend,” Cleves said seriously before walking backstage with Parr. The two quickly returned with two bouquets of flowers.  
“We know it isn’t much, but Janey, we love you. You do so much for all of us, and we thought you should know just how much we appreciate it,” Cathy said earnestly, handing the blonde the flowers.  
“Seriously Jane, you’re the glue to this family. We wouldn’t be anywhere without you.” Anne sprinted over to the blonde and tackled her in a hug.  
“Yeah. Guys, Jane or, as I like to call her, Mom, does so much for us outside of this show. She cooks, cleans, runs us to wherever we want to go, keeps us company when we need it-”  
“Bails us out of jail when we sometimes find ourselves in sticky situations,” Anne interjected.  
“Yes, she has done that on multiple occasions,” Catalina chuckled. “ But not me. Just the three gremlins. Hooligans.” She added quickly and pointed at the second, fourth, and fifth queens.  
“Anyway,” the fourth queen smirked, “We wanted everybody to know just how wonderful you are and how grateful we are to have you in our lives.”  
“So everybody, let’s give it up for my wonderful mom!” Kat fist pumps hard and squeezes her Jane as the crowd roars, all standing on their feet. The queens tackled Jane, who was a sobbing mess at this point in a group hug. Jane grabbed her microphone from her mic holder and spoke.  
“Uh, wow.” She waited for the audience to calm down before speaking again. “This was unexpected to say the least,” She chuckled awkwardly.  
“We love you Jane!” Someone in the crowd yelled.  
“And I love all of you guys!” She grinned. “Anyway, while this was completely unnecessary to do all of this for me, I really appreciate it. I’m just as lucky to have you in my life as well. Thank you girls. I love you all so much, and I would do anything for you, my loves.” The girls tackled her into another group hug and the band started to play, signalling the show was over.  
The six queens made their way back to their dressing rooms, quickly changing and rushing out the stage door to meet some of their fans. Jane was surprisingly the last queen out, but when she made an appearance, all of the fans had begun to shriek. They chanted her name and clapped. Jane was astonished. There was no way this was all for her, and yet it was. Possibly the loudest people cheering her name were none other than the other queens.  
She spoke to so many fans that night, all praising her for everything she does.  
“I wish I had someone like you in my life.”  
“You’re my favorite queen, and that’s only become more true after tonight.”  
“You are amazing.”  
In the kind queen’s mind, she was trying to decide how these people came to these conclusions. She really wasn't anything special. She just happened to have been royalty in her past life. If she hadn’t been queen, she would have faded away like most other people in that time who were exactly like her. Ultimately though, she just thanked them, took a few pictures, and signed various playbills for the fans. After a while, the crowd began to disperse, the rest of the queens walking back into the theater, leaving a few stragglers who desperately wanted to meet the woman of the hour. The last girl she spoke to really stood out to her.  
“Thank you for coming to the show tonight, and thank you for waiting so long to say hello! I’m so sorry it took so long to get to you. What’s your name, love?” She quickly signed the playbill and handed it back to the teen.  
“I was kind of hoping I would be the last one here,” The girl mumbled. “Uhm, I’m also Jane.”  
“Oh how lovely! I hope you enjoyed the show!”  
“I really did!” The girl smiled genuinely before looking a bit bashful. Jane picked up on the anxiousness that the teen was radiating.  
“Is there something you would like to tell me honey?”  
“I uh,” the girl began kicking her shoes into the pavement below her. “I just wanted to tell you that I really admire you. I think that it’s really wonderful how you were thrown all of these hardships in life and still came out on top. It’s uhm, not so easy to do. But because of you, I’m going to try a lot harder to do so.” Something about this girl drew the queen in.  
“What do you mean love?” Jane set a gentle hand on the younger Jane’s shoulder.  
“Before I came to the show tonight, I read up on all of you guys. I know the show isn’t like, super in depth in your histories, but I wanted to brush up on my knowledge.”  
“You sound like Cathy,” Jane laughed lightly.  
“I uh, yeah. I’m not too sure why, but your story really drew me in. And tonight during the show, I was really drawn to your character, and you as a person. It was so clear during the last part of the show just how you really are a great person. You had a lot to deal with then, and while it’s probably not on the same scale as it was in the 1500s, I’m sure you have a lot to deal with now too. You’re still coming out of all of this with love and kindness. It’s quite admirable.” Jane looked confused again.  
“I’m sorry love. I’m not quite sure where you’re going with this. But I would love to try to understand.”  
“The other queens are really lucky to have someone like you in their life. I just- I’ve seen and dealt with a lot of things in life. I don’t really have anyone like you in my life.”  
“How old are you dear?”  
“I’m sixteen.”  
“Okay, go on,” the queen gently encouraged Jane.  
“I’ve seen and dealt with a lot of things in my life, and I’ve been really bitter about it. I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of. But seeing all of you up there tonight, reclaiming this world and making the most out of it, I want to change that. I want to do that. Because of you, I’ve seen that there is a chance of being resilient in this world, and I’m going to do everything in my power to be able to do that. So uhm, thank you for sparking that in me. And thank you for taking the time to talk with me. I’ve got to get going now.” The younger Jane went to turn, but was stopped in her tracks when the blonde grabbed her wrist gently.  
“You’re off by yourself at this late hour?” The girl just shrugged.  
“I normally wouldn’t do this, but may I see your phone?” The teen had confusion written all over her face, but handed it over anyway.  
“Alright, now I’m not sure how to do this, so maybe you can show me. Where is your contacts app?”  
“Oh my goodness.” The younger Jane looked like she had seen a ghost. “You don’t have to give me your contact information.”  
“Jane, I want to. I want to see how you do in life. And I do expect you to at least text me to let me know you got home safely. A young girl like you shouldn’t be wandering these streets this late at night alone. If you’d like, I can give you a lift.”  
“I really appreciate all of this kindness, but you really don’t have to. I can handle myself,” the girl began to take her phone back.  
“Love, just let me do this please. It will really make me happy.” Disappointing yet another person was something that the younger Jane didn’t want to do, so she relented.  
The girl pressed a few buttons and the contact page lit up on the screen. “And how do you add a new contact?” The two quickly added the queen’s information into the phone, and the young girl was about to set off before Jane stopped her.  
“Can I tell you something?” The girl nodded.  
“I know it seems like it’s never going to get better, like nothing is ever going to be enough. But love, you are enough. You are always going to be enough, and you are able to make this situation that you’ve found yourself in better. Don’t let this sometimes cruel world get you down. You’re in control now. You’ve got this. Make me proud.”  
“Thank you. That means a lot.”  
“May I give you a hug?”  
“Uhm, I guess?” Jane wrapped her arms around the young girl with as much love as she could muster. The girl began to pull away, but Jane kept her close.  
“I mean it. You’ve got this love.” The young girl smiled up at her and mumbled a thank you heading down the street.  
“I do expect a text when you arrive home!” Jane shouted in her direction.  
“I will!” The girl nodded her head and kept walking.  
Jane walked back into the theater and began to pack up all of her things. The queens began to walk out of the theater together, only then remembering they had taken three separate cars. The six quickly figured out transportation, and before they knew it they were all home. As they pulled in, Jane’s cell phone lit up.

 _It’s Jane. I made it to my house. Seriously, I can not thank you enough for the amazing show tonight and the kind words after._ Jane grinned. She really hadn’t expected the girl to text her, but it made her heart swell, and her mind was more at ease knowing the girl had arrived at her home safely.  
_Of course love. If you ever need anything, please don’t be afraid to reach out. I’ll always be here._

The girls walked into the house, and Jane’s jaw dropped. Everything was spotless. The living room was as clean as she had ever seen it. She made her way to the kitchen, only to be in more shock. Normally, she would be met with a pile of dishes in the sink to do, but tonight there was nothing.  
“We decided the house could use a deep clean today,” Catalina came up behind her. “We’re going to start helping out around here, if that’s alright with you.”  
“This is-” Jane began to tear up.  
“Mom, what we said tonight on stage, we were serious. You do so much for all of us, we figured we might finally repay you the favor.” Kat walked to the cupboard. “Now how about some tea?”  
“Are you sure you don't want me to make you some hot chocolate tonight?”  
“Tonight’s your night Jane. Let us take care of you.” Cathy grinned.  
“Yeah, seriously Jane. Let us do something for you for once,” Anne smirked.  
“But you already did so much for me!”  
“No more arguments Jane. Just let us do this,” Aragon spoke confidently. “Go into the living room and get comfortable.” The first and sixth queen began the tea while the other four made their way to the living room.  
“Loves, you didn’t have to do this all for me.”  
“No Mom, we didn’t but we wanted to.” Kat turned on the television, making sure to subtly show Jane how to do so in the process, and she found a movie the six of them could enjoy.  
“Before we get all settled in, I’m going to change,” the blonde grinned. She made her way to her room, only to find that everything had been cleaned and put away how she liked. The flowers on her window sill sat beautifully. Making her way to her bed, she noticed a few boxes with a note, immediately recognizing the handwriting to be Anna’s. Her heart felt so full. She quickly changed and made her way back down to the living room, engulfing the red queen in a hug.  
“Thank you for the chocolates and the flowers. You didn’t have to.”  
“It’s not a big deal. I wanted to,” Cleves shrugged. The silver queen let the girl go and settled down next to the fifth queen who immediately curled into her.  
The last two queens made their way into the living room with six mugs and dispersed them before turning their attention to the movie. About midway through the movie, Jane had fallen asleep.  
“Mom? The movie’s over. I think we should head to bed.” Jane sat up, noticing they were the only two in the room.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to.”  
“It’s okay. I figured you would just be more comfortable in your bed.” The younger queen guided a very sleepy Jane to her room. When they opened the door, the rest of the queens had settled themselves in her room for the night.  
“We figured we’d all stay with you tonight if that’s alright?” Anne asked cautiously.  
“Of course that’s alright,” Jane yawned and made her way to each queen, kissing them lovingly on the forehead and telling them she loved each and every one of them. Jane made her way to her bed and began to lay down when Katherine turned off the lights. A few seconds later, she felt a weight dip her bed down.  
“Move over Mom.” The fifth queen smacked the older queen playfully. Jane had fully expected the girl to wiggle her way into her arms, but it didn't happen. Instead, Kat pulled the blonde into her own arms and kissed her cheek.  
“Goodnight Mom, I love you.”  
“I love you too Kitty.” The third queen laid her head down on her daughter’s chest.

Jane didn’t cry herself to sleep that night. She fell asleep thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was enough for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I'm not too sure about this, but I may create another work with a few one-shots stemming off of this fic! Please let me know if you would like that! Thank you so so much for sticking with this, and have a lovely day!


End file.
